1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dice for generating random numbers and, more particularly, to hollow, transparent dice containing an internal ball which randomly determines the selected number upon a roll of the dice.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional set of dice consists of a pair of small cubes marked on each face with from one to six spots. Dice are used in various games of chance. Dice typically are shaken and/or thrown and allowed to come to rest at random on a flat surface. The result of the toss is presented on the upward-facing surfaces of the dice.
Variations on conventional dice concepts have been created and patented. Specifically, dice having a hollow interior containing a spherical metal ball are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 142,576 to Morris; U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,932 to Conrad; U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,738 to Padi; and German Patent Application No. 3425102 to Hopp. Generally, the interior metal spheres of these previously patented devices orient a conventional die by providing a low center of gravity. The interior balls in the dice of these prior art patents do not determine the number selected by the dice when they are rolled. Moreover, prior art dice are limited in the numbers which may be selected.
Thus, there is a need for dice which can randomly generate high numbers and complex combinations such as those which might be encountered in a multi-number lottery game system.